Friend In Need Professor's POV
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: This is the Professor's version on how he met up with Nack. It might have words you might not understand since he's german. Hope you like it though. (Finished)
1. Encounter with a Little Weasel

Friend in Need (Professor's POV)  
by Julie Riley  
  
Note: This story is from Ze Professor's POV, but because of his german accent, there will be replacements for the 'th' or 's' with 'z' and 'w' with 'v' sometimes, but not all the time. Hope you like the story though. And I hope Mr. OgeeBoogieMan doesn't mind letting me borrow ze Professor's last name.  
  
Part 1 (Encounter with a Little Weasel)  
  
Hello, zis iz Professor Veaselov. I know zis iz strange for me narrating, since I have a german accent, but I vant you to lizten to vhat I have to tell you on ze day I met zomeone special:  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No legs!" I yelled, "And now no life!"  
  
I fell into ze vortex as I vas sucked into ze lifeless space while I screamed. I then zaw my life flash before me, remembering all zat I remembered:  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I zaw ze day I vas born vith a family. I also saw myself becoming king of Vindy, one of ze only parts of Mobius zat has a ruler besides my good friend, King Acorn's Mobotropolis. I zen saw ze Great War. Back zen, it vas called ze Milk Wars for my people. I zen saw myself getting scars from ze Panther Prince. I now see myself as a scientist, vorking for zat bloody Panther King.  
  
Now I zee myself creating a Roboticiser Gun for both ze Panther King and an Overlander vith a mustache. I zen see myself shooting at some of my people, including 2 veasels who had twins for children. I vas not very proud of it, though. I zen saw myself saving ze 2 veasel children from getting roboticised, although my bottom legs, my eye, and my arm got roboticised in ze process. And zen ze overlander left as I got my roboticised legs chopped off and thrown out ze window by ze Panther King.  
  
Zis iz where I meet zat boy I cared about:  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some years vent by and I vas sitting in a floating chair I invented to help me go to places vhenever I vant to. I looked outside ze castle window and saw vhat seemed to be a purple veasel vith a blue nose wearing a red jacket. I vent outside after I made sure zat I vould have permission to leave ze castle. I passed Poo Mountain to get zere, even though it stinks, as I saw ze boy being choked by ze Panther King. He looked like he vas going to die in his hands, just like two children I saw recently killed by him.  
  
I quickly shouted, "ZTOP!!!"  
  
He then turned to me and looked at me with his evil eyez. Ze boy looked too az vell. I told him, "Pleaze zire, let me take care of him. It iz my fault he'z here. Don't kill him, he iz zomething to me."  
  
I had to lie, othervise, he vould've killed him immediately. He looked at ze child, and zen to me. He gave me an angry look, and said, "All right, but if he ever makes me mad again, he will perish!"  
  
He then dropped him and headed back to ze castle to get his rest. I helped ze boy up az I said, "Auc ta Levan! You 'ave gone to zo much trouble. Your parents are worried, now go home."  
  
I hoped he go home, but ze boy looked sad and said, "I don't have a home."  
  
"No home?"  
  
He shook his head az he continued, "And I don't have any parents either, mister..."  
  
"Zat iz Professor, Professor Veaselov," I told him, so he vouldn't know me az a stranger of some sort.  
  
"Veaselov?" he said questionably. He zen realized something and said, "Oh, you mean Weaselov. I guess you were from the German side of Mobius, huh?"  
  
"Ja, you could zay zat."  
  
Ve zen headed towards the castle. Little did ve realize vas zat if ze Panther King found him in ze castle, he vould not only destroy ze boy, but also me if he ever find me hanging vith him.  
  
Ze boy then asked, "I don't know what I could do to make it up to you, Professor, but I could help you on something."  
  
I asked him, "Can you invent thingz, like I can?"  
  
"Yeah, I've learned modern technology since I was 5."  
  
Ve both continued to chat as ve headed toward Poo Mountain. Zis night vas going to be ze night I vould never forget.  
  
(Next Chapter: Professor's Tale of the Milk Wars) 


	2. Professor's Tale of the Milk Wars

Chapter 2: (Professor's Tale of the Milk Wars)  
  
Ve were outside of Poo Mountain and I almost vomit from ze smell. I offered a ride to ze boy as ve both crossed ze nearly finished bridge. He accepted and ve floated over ze bridge. Inside ze castle, I told ze guards, "Zis boy vas almost killed by him and now he iz under my care."  
  
Ze guards, knowing what it's like to be a child, let us pass. Ve zen took ze elevator back upstairs to my room. We vere inside my laboratory a little later az he saw my inventions. To him, zey vere really interesting looking, although zey don't please ze king, others vould like it. He looked at every invention I ever had, from ze blueprints to my Tediz project.  
  
Ze child zen looked at me and asked, "Professor, I was wondering, why is the Panther King so mean to kids? He nearly tried to kill me."  
  
I sighed saying, "Young boy, zer iz a story zat goes vith zat."  
  
"And one more thing, call me Nack. I'm used to that name alot," he told me.  
  
I looked at ze picture of ze old castle, vanting to forget ze tragic days. I had no choice now.  
  
I told him, "It vas long ago. It took place during ze Great War, although zis part of ze war vas called 'Ze Milk Wars' by my people. I tried to be brave and defeat zat Panther King, but he gave me scars and ze Duct Tape. How I hate zat Bloody Duct Tape! Eventually, he won vith his partner and tore down my castle.  
  
"And just 2 years ago, after becoming his zientist, I vas forced to create zomething called 'A Roboticiser Gun'. It turned zome of my people, including 2 zat hated ze king zo much into robots. Vhen I almost betrayed him, my arm, eye, and bottom legs vere roboticised and zen ze bottom legs vere chopped off by zat bloody Panther King."  
  
"That's awful!" he told me, but zen he thought & said, "Wait, I heard from someone that the Panther King chopped off the original king's legs before a place called Robotropolis was created. I heard it from a guy who kept picking on me before my grandma was taken away."  
  
"Zat part iz a lie. Whoever told you zat only made zat up zo zat no other creature vould know zat za Overlander in mustache vas ze one who forced me to create zat...zat...thing."  
  
"Overlander in mustache?"  
  
He then realized who zat person vas saying, "Dr Robotnik! He's that jerk who took my grandma away!"  
  
"It vould be too late to zave her. Bezides, if you did go after her, you'll be roboticised too."  
  
He started to sniff & shed a tear. Seeing zat I didn't vant to go on, I wiped his tear off and changed ze subject saying, "Everything zat haz caused me and my people destruction and chaos iz my fault. I vant to make it up to zem by impeaching zat panther myself az vell."  
  
He looked interested again saying, "Whoa! That's really interesting, Professor."  
  
"And it looks like you have recovered completely."  
  
"What do you mean? I was just getting started, Professor."  
  
"You don't underztand, you have to leave before ze Panther King finds you here."  
  
It vas ze truth, and if ze Panther King vould've found out I had a child, he vould do more zan give me ze Duct Tape again.  
  
I pushed him out, but he stopped me saying, "No, I'm not leaving! That stupid panther's the one who tried to kill your people, so I'm gonna stop it!"  
  
"Nack, are you in here?" a voice called out.  
  
"Kyle-da?" he asked.  
  
He turned around & opened ze door. I then zaw ze child, ze one who's siblings and parents vere killed, right at my door vith one of ze guards.  
  
He asked ze kid known as Kyle-da, "Kyle-da, what are you doing here?"  
  
"He is here to get you out of this hellhole," ze guard told him.  
  
Kyle-da grabbed Nack's hand saying, "Come on, Nack, let's go."  
  
He and Nack ran from ze room and into ze halls. I looked out as ze guard vas guarding me. It looked like Nack vas frustrated about something. He took his hand away from ze other child and told him, "Look, the Professor told me everything about that stupid Panther King, and I will get rid of that stupid panther!"  
  
"How dare you call me stupid!" a growling voice called out.  
  
Zey both looked at ze shadow, and out came ze Panther King. His two medevil guards, who I call ze thin one Mitch & ze fat one Josh, came out and looked like zey vere about to attack ze children.  
  
Kyle-da grabbed Nack's hand yelling, "Let's get out of here!" He turned back to ze guard protecting me saying, "Rick! Help protect Nack's friend!"  
  
"I will, cousin Kyle-da," ze guard shouted.  
  
He kept me inside my room, but I couldn't see vhat was going on. I heard gunfires and didn't want to think vhat vould happen to Nack. It vas after ze last gunfire I heard Nack shout, "NOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
I looked out ze vindow and saw Nack, crying over Kyle-da. I did not hear ze child, but I did read his lips like he vas saying, "Nack...live...and take care of...your friend...the Professor. I guess...I'll join my family...now..." he smiled as he finally said vith his dying breath, "Farewell...N...n...N...Na...ck..."  
  
He zen died in his arms. I started to cry as Nack tried getting him up. I zen looked at one of my inventions, one zat iz a walkie talkie. I shouted to Nack as he vas surrounded by ze guards, "Nack, take zis vith you!"  
  
He looked up and saw me az I threw one of ze walkie talkies to him. He looked at it & looked at ze vindow ze Panther King vas in. To him, he vas no longer zere. Ze guards started to apoligise to him as I called to Nack on his walkie talkie, "Never come back, Nack. If you do, you vill die here."  
  
He looked at me, and zen at ze guards and gave an angry shout I could hear, "How could you? How could you kill the only friend I ever have?!"  
  
He zen ran away from ze castle. I didn't know if I vill see him again ze same night, but I'm sure he vould've took my advice, at least I thought so.  
  
(Next Chapter, Nack's Fight, The Duo's Plan) 


	3. Nack's Fight, The Duo's Plan

Chapter 3: (Nack's Fight, The Duo's Plan)  
  
It vas a little later ze same night zat I saw Nack again. I vas working on my telescope headgear right after he left. As I finished & vas about to put it on my head, I thought I heard someone say, "Hi Professor! Bye Professor!"  
  
"Guten Tag to you too!" I said as I didn't look.  
  
After I put my telescope on my head, I realized saying, "Vait a minute..."  
  
I zen heard gun fire. I gasped and started to look out. Zer vere no more gunfires, but I did saw Nack again, but zis time vith a girl bat. Zey were punching and kicking ze guards. Zere vere only four left. He told ze guard he was holding, "Take that, you stupid guard!" as he made one unconscious.  
  
I couldn't bare it anymore and shouted, "Auc ta Levan!" from ze tip of my lungs.  
  
Nack turned around and saw me. He dropped ze guard down as he said, "Oh, hey Professor."  
  
"Nack, vhat are you and zat girl doing here?" I exagerated, zen noticed ze hat he didn't vear before, "And vhy are you vearing zat ridiculous hat?"  
  
He looked at it saying, "Oh, you mean this hat? My new boss gave it to me. And I'm going to be a bounty hunter if I do my job right!"  
  
"Me too!" ze girl said.  
  
I protested, "You and zat girl aren't. I told you to get out of-"  
  
"Hey!" ze girl interrupted, "The name's Rouge, not zat girl!"  
  
Nack continued, "My boss told me if I get to steal at least 500 Mobians from this castle, then I become a bounty hunter."  
  
Rouge zen protested, "I want some of the share!"  
  
"What!? Are you crazy?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
I heard ze doors opened just as Nack and Rouge vere about to fight each other. I zen saw ze Panther King coming towards us as we vere surrounded by ze remaining guards not ducked nor unconscious.  
  
He zen said, "Well, well, if it isn't the little troublemaker that caused all of this." zen turned to me saying, "Thank you for the trouble of finding him, Professor."  
  
Rouge gasped and asked, "You planned this?"  
  
Me, plan all zis? How could I? I had nothing to do vith it!  
  
I saw Nack back away from me, very scared, I can tell you. I turned to him and said as I floated to him, "Nack, you have to believe me. I have nothing to do vith zis!"  
  
"Stay out of this!" ze panther yelled.  
  
He zen pushed me out of my chair as I tumbled backwards to ze wall. Ze guards surrounded me as I saw Rouge cry. I looked over at Nack & saw him sheding a few tears. Zen, he became really angry about it. He finally jumped on top of ze Panther King, grabbed him by the collar and looked like he vas going to have revenge. But for vhat?  
  
Nack zen yelled, "Okay, you stupid panther! I had it with you! First you made the weasels your slaves, then you tried to kill me, then you killed the only weasel kid I ever made friends with, and now you're about to kill another friend of mine! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!!"  
  
He punched him in ze face and zen kicked him in ze stomach. As Nack bit his ear & vas going to bite ze Panther King's tail, Rouge came up to him and told him, "Okay, Panther King, if you're so famous, then why do you have to be so mean?!"  
  
She kicked him in ze knee. I got up a little and crawled back to my chair. I then looked at Nack & realized what he vas doing ze whole time: He vas trying to save all of us so we vouldn't have to suffer ze same fate Kyle-da did. I zen saw both Nack and Rouge grabbed by ze necks by ze panther. With ze help of my robotic arm, I quickly crawled back to my chair. I got on, and pressed ze eject button on it. I vent flying towards ze Panther King and just as he vas going to break ze children's necks, I lifted my robotic arm & slashed ze Panther King at the back.  
  
I fell down as ze children did. Nack zen found a metal chair, and with Rouge's help, he lifted it up, and smacked ze backside of ze panther's head which made him unconscious. Both Nack & Rouge neared me as I looked at ze guards zat surrounded us. Nack closed his eyes, probably cause he thought zey vere going to shoot us. But instead I saw Mitch clapping, zen Josh joined in on ze clapping. And as Nack opened his eyes, every veasel guard was cheering for me, Nack, and Rouge.  
  
Ze children helped me back in my chair as Nack told ze guards, "Okay, guys, I know I'm great. But there's a price: I'm probably gonna need 1000 Mobians."  
  
Josh agreed as he vent back downstairs to get ze money. I turned to ze other guards and told zem, "Everyone elze, make sure to tell zat it was only Nack & Rouge that hurted the Panther King. And made sure that zey won't mention me helping them."  
  
Besides, if ze Panther King would've found out I helped him, he vould've had my head.  
  
Ze guards agreed and zey left me. When I turned to Nack, I asked him, "Nack, vhy did you come back?"  
  
"I didn't want any of you suffering like Kyle-da did," he told me, "I wanted to make sure the Panther King payed for what he did to Kyle-da."  
  
"I see, and you came back for me?"  
  
"Yeah, to get you out of this castle. I want you to see what freedom's like."  
  
"No, I cannot go. Even if I do, ze Panther King vould be looking for me too. Zer is one thing I can help you vith on your new job."  
  
I took out my gun from my labcoat, ze one ze future Nack carries around, and showed it to him. He vas really excited about it as I gave it to him. He zen looked at one of ze guards carrying a carton of milk and got an idea.  
  
"Professor," he said to me, "I think I found a way to get rid of that Panther King once and for all, even if it takes a long while."  
  
I looked interested and asked, "Vhat is it?"  
  
"Well, I saw a plan for a monster named Heinrich earlier and I saw the milk carton. I think we should put the egg inside the milk carton."  
  
"But won't ze king suspect zomething?"  
  
"Not if it tastes the same to him. Anyway, I think in order for him to be too distracted about the monster, I think the table that's next to his throne should have one of the legs cut off. Then use an excuse to make him believe that a living thing needs to be fit under the table."  
  
I got concerned a little and asked, "Vait, nothing, not even squirrels don't fit under ze table to keep balance."  
  
"I know that, you know that, the weasel guards & Rouge know that, but does that Panther King know that? No, he doesn't."  
  
"All right zen, I vill make sure zat ze plans succeeds. My Tediz Project I'm working on vill keep him distracted as vell."  
  
"So that's what those teddy bears with stiches were called."  
  
He vas like a grandson I wish I had. I zen floated up to him and hugged him like I was his own grandfather. I zen said softly, "Nack, take care of yourself out zere."  
  
Nack shed a tear a little as he said, "I promise, Professor, that I will come back. And I hope to see you again someday."  
  
Nack zen headed to ze stairs as I head to my room. I watched from upstairs as I saw ze children vith a veasel wearing a black suit & sunglasses vas waiting. I watched as zey smiled vith joy. I zen continued on my Tediz Project when they vere gone.  
  
(Next Chapter, A Deal With the Boss) 


	4. A Deal With the Boss

Chapter 4: (A Deal With the Boss)  
  
Ever since zat night, I have been confident on ze Panther King's downfall. A few years later, I decided to put ze Heinreich egg in ze king's milk before I vould cut down ze leg table like Nack said. He never realized vhat ze problem vas until he summoned me. I kinda forgot about ze plan until a letter zat had Nack's name came to me. The letter told me zat Nack would come back to Windy. I zen remembered his promise & ze plan, and zat's vhen I made ze Panther King distracted vhile I contacted someone from ze outside. Not to mention releasing my Tediz to ze outside vorld.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was just sunset & I saw ze veasel in ze black suit outside once more. He told what appeared to be a tall chipmunk to stay outside, at least I thought so. He got in ze front of ze castle & I vaited for him. A little later, I heard a knock from my lab door. I opened ze door & zer vas Nack's own boss.  
  
"Guten Abend, sir," I said to him, "I see you have come here for ze mission, ja?"  
  
He zen told me in a mafia-type voice, "I just got a call thats you want me to get something for both you and the Panther King."  
  
I noticed by ze look on his eye zat he knew I vas hiding my secret.  
  
He zen grabbed me by the throat & yelled, "All right, if yous want to know the real reason I cames here, it's that we're gonna rob this here bank. Plus I want the truth on what Nack the Weasel really did the night he became my bounty hunter!"  
  
I vas shocked zat he remembered Nack. I then saw him grabbing a knife, like he vas about to cut my throat up. I gulped & said, "All right, but you must bring me ze red squirrel first."  
  
I hoped that would get him, but he got more upset as he said, "If yous think that's gonna stop me, then you got another thing coming."  
  
I was scared a little more. I zen sighed & said, "All right, but promise zat you von't hurt Nack once you hear zis."  
  
He nods, and I noticed zat he had his other hand behind his back, but I vould let it go for now. I zen told him everything zat had happened ze night Nack came to Vindy. First on how he vas almost killed by ze Panther King, zen about me saving his life, zen about ze Milk Wars, zen about Kyle-da's death & his revenge, and finally up to ze point where Nack made a promise to me after beating ze Panther King. I looked at his boss & noticed he was getting really upset when I told him.  
  
I calmly asked him, "Excuse me, but are you all right?"  
  
He just shook his head & told me, "It's nothing. That's all I wanted to know."  
  
He then headed to ze door, but turned back to me saying, "And by the way, you want that squirrel dead or alive?"  
  
"Live vould be fine," I told him.  
  
He zen left my lab & I continued my work until ze Panther King called for me.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When we reached downstairs to ze vault, ze Panther King was looking vorse by ze minute. It was when ze red squirrel stole about a million dollars from ze vault is vhen he turned his chair & saw the red squirrel. Ze squirrel I saw looked kinda familiar to me, except that instead of a blue jacket with sneakers, he vas wearing black clothes. I saw Nack's boss coming to ze Panther King as I kept hidden behind his chair.  
  
Zen came ze worst sound I have ever heard: I heard gunshots and very close. I took a peek out from ze chair & gasped at vhat I saw. A chipmunk looking like King Acorn's daughter, except taller, blonde, and grey furred vas shot by Nack's own boss. When ze panther called for me, I acted like none of it ever happened, but I was really upset for what he did, especially to ze chipmunk. I explained to ze red squirrel zat I got tired of living in a damp castle vith ze Panther King ruling.  
  
Zen, an amazing thing happened. After I discovered he vas ze one who destroyed my Tediz, my creation, Heinreich, came out of ze Panther King's stomach. Nack's boss left quickly before Heinreich saw him. We then headed to outer space, and I ordered Heinreich to kill ze squirrel for not only breaking my Tediz, but also both my & Nack's hearts. Ze squirrel pulled ze lever & flunged ze Panther King's corpse out of ze vault. Vhen ze squirrel revealed ze squirrel I remembered a little while ago, he jumped into ze space suit just as both ze chipmunk & I also got sucked into space (which is now ze present time).  
  
(Next Chapter: Reunion: The Conclusion to the Professor's Tale) 


	5. Reunion: The Conclusion to the Professor...

Chapter 5: (Reunion: The Conclusion to the Professor's Tale)  
  
"..fessor? Prof..sor? Wak...up, Profess..."  
  
I turned my head twice & felt like I was dreaming & had my life flash before me. I opened my normal eye and zen my robotic eye. I thought I vas in heaven & slowly got up. My vision became clearer as I saw Nack in front of me. He looked different from when I met him long ago. He no longer vore his red jacket & wears his belt in its place.  
  
I vas surprised & asked, "Nack? Is zat you? You've grown!"  
  
He smiled saying, in a grown voice, "And you haven't changed a bit, Professor."  
  
I started to cry saying, "Nack, I vant to know what has happened to you all those years zince zat faitful day!"  
  
I hugged him as I cried a bit more. He then vas acting like he forgot something.  
  
"Professor," he said, "I completely forgot! I was suppose to come back for you and I totally forgot!"  
  
I forgave him saying, "It'z all right. I knew you never meant to forget, like me."  
  
He smiled saying, "So, what have you been doing all those years?"  
  
I had explained everything zat happened while Nack vas gone, except ze part of his boss threatening me & killing ze Sally look-alike.  
  
He vas then shocked saying, "I can't believe you would do something like that, but who was that red squirrel that was in the space suit when I found you?"  
  
I remembered him a bit saying, ""I don't know who he iz, but he had a pair of sneakers, blue eyes, a blue jacket, and a twitchy nose. But he vas not like zat vhen he & ze chipmunk robbed ze bank. He wore black and had ze sunglasses."  
  
"Conker! That's the squirrel that bribed me to let him go yesterday!"  
  
I curiously asked, "Vhat vas so important about him?"  
  
He zen told me, "He has a bounty on his head ever since he turned 20. He never realized that he was gonna be in so much trouble until he gets drunk. Last night, as I was heading to the Cock & Plunker, I saw him hugging me, thinking I was his! I'm straight, not gay! I was about to shoot him once the bounty was on his head, but he gave me 60 Mobians as a bribe."  
  
"No vonder you dislike him zo much," I said.  
  
"I know, but at least I have the cash from him."  
  
Zen three veasels wearing blue, green, and yellow striped shirts came into ze room.  
  
Ze yellow one told Nack, "We're about to change course and start landing at the Mobius Space Center!"  
  
"He's right," ze blue one said, "you both better get back with Red and that girl you just found."  
  
"Don't worry, guys, we'll be fine." he slyly told zem, zen turned to ze green one, "Who's flying the shuttle?"  
  
"Uh oh! I'll be right back!" ze green one said as he headed to ze control room of ze shuttle I vas on.  
  
Nack turned to me and said, "Guess your projects were a complete failure, huh?"  
  
I tilted my head down & looked sad. It vasn't zat I vas a failure, it vas zat I had a home & family back at Windy, but it vas all taken away from ze Panther King. I wanted to go back, but if I ever did, Conker, ze red squirrel, vould take my kingdom away from me & either kill me or have me in prison.  
  
"Professor," Nack told me, "look, if you're banned from Windy, then maybe there's a place I can try to get you in, maybe become a Bounty Hunter?"  
  
Me, a bounty hunter? But what other choice did I have?  
  
I looked at Nack & said, I have nothing elze, and no place to go. But I vill alvays have you as a friend, no matter vhat ze circumstances are."  
  
He smiled as I smiled back at him. Nack zen turned around vhen he heard someone clearing her throat. I looked also & saw ze chipmunk alive & vell, plus covered up in bandages.  
  
She told Nack, "Like, if we're all done with the reunion, I think we should go back to Mobius."  
  
"You going back to your boyfriend?"  
  
"No, he thinks I'm dead, so I won't be going back for a while."  
  
"Guess you'll probably hang with us then, huh?"  
  
"There's nothing else to do, so I guess so."  
  
"Good, welcome to the Bounty Hunters club, B.C."  
  
"B.C.?"  
  
"It's just a nickname, get use to it."  
  
I vas a little confused on ze girl's name, but Nack explained it to me as ve strapped onto our seats. It vas sometime later zat ve vere at ze Mobius Bay, a part vhere ze Mobius Space Center was. Vhen we came out of ze shuttle, we saw Nack's boss, really upset. He aimed his gun at not only Nack & ze girl, but also me. Zen a white bat stepped in front of ze boss. Ze girl called Berri & I went away from ze scene vith ze blue & green weasels.  
  
I turned a bit & saw what was ze exciting part: Nack had finally got his first kiss from ze white bat, Rouge. I just chuckled a bit as I smiled. I don't know if I'll be able to find out ze whereabouts about my grandchildren or vife, but I know zat I'll have a new family like Nack & his bounty hunters to keep me company.  
  
The End 


End file.
